


A Matter of Time

by ElipticSea



Series: Decode [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fae!Alexis, Human!Jan, M/M, Vampire!Gigi, Vampire!Jackie, Werewolf!Brita, Werewolf!Lagoona, va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElipticSea/pseuds/ElipticSea
Summary: A week after the events of Movie Night, drag mama has something to say
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Series: Decode [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734787
Kudos: 28





	A Matter of Time

A week had passed since their movie night, or as Gigi was calling it ‘Jan’s not so subtle attempt at getting into Jackie’s pants’ Jackie had been trying her best to avoid Jan, which was physically easy but Jan would always text her or tag her in something cute online, it was hard for Jackie not to break at the several sad face emojis that Jan sent whenever Jackie came up with an excuse not hang out.

However tonight it was impossible, as they were booked at the same club. Jackie got there early to get ready dragging Gigi with her.

“So am I supposed to be your buffer against Jan or your third wheel?” Gigi asked swinging they’re legs from the table they were sat on, taking a sip from their thermos that Jackie could smell was filled with blood. “I don’t see why you don’t just go for it. Its painfully obviously that she’s into you, just as much as you are to her.”

Jackie clenched his jaw putting down his brush, glancing around the dressing room, making sure it was empty before turning to Gigi. “Charlie is human. I am not going to expose him to this, cause as we both know humans that know about this side tend to get hurt or worse.” Gigi’s face fell “I'm not putting him at risk to myself or any other supernatural beings.”

“So that’s it.” Gigi said hopping off the table “Your afraid you’ll hurt him.”

Jackie pursed his lips, not looking Gigi in the eye. “His blood is very tempting.”

“Sure it’s just his blood?” Gigi teased, Jackie smacked their arm causing blood to slosh out of the open lid of the thermos, “Hey,” Gigi shouted as it spilled on their sleeve.

“You’re fault for leaving it open.” Jackie said turning back to her make as Gigi made a face at her.

“Hey girlies!” Jan’s said skipping into the dressing room. “How are t- Gigi is that blood.” Jan said concerned looking at the Gigi red stained sleeve

“Oh don’t worry, it isn’t mine.” Jackie had to resist the urge to smack the younger vampire upside their head as Jan’s face grew more concerned.

“It’s mine,” Jackie panicked, now wanting to smack himself “Bit my lip, mouths bleed like crazy.”

“How did it get on Gigi’s shirt?”

“I panicked, I'm not too good around blood so Gigi used the closest thing.” Jan skeptically looked between the two “But I'm okay now.”

“That’s good.” Jan said slowly “So what looks are we serving tonight?” Jan said thankfully changing the subject as he got his makeup out.

The night went on without any more incidents, the show was going great, until Jackie’s phone buzzed near the end of the night.

‘We need to talk– Alexis’

‘Fuck’ Jackie thought, Lagoona must have told Alexis about Jan flirting with him at the party, so now the fae was probably going to lecture Jackie about self control and how dangerous it would be for Jan to find out the truth and whatever else.

After the final number Jackie parted ways with Gigi and Jan making a half assed age joke as an excuse, which caused Gigi to raise an eyebrow, before making his way to Alexis’s apartment, when he did he noticed that Lagoona and Brita were also there.

“Should I have brought a six pack?” Jackie joked attempting to lessen the tension noticing that the others looked just as confused as he was.

“Good everyone’s here.” Alexis said cheerfully. Everyone just looked at him expectantly “Right, I assume we know why I called you here.”

“Alex, you don’t have to worry about the whole flirting thing-“

“That’s not what I meant.” Alexis interrupted

“It’s not?” the three queens questioned in unison.

“Well not directly at least.” Alexis sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“Jan may not know the truth but he’s still surrounded by it. Two of his closest friends are werewolves, I'm a fae and the man he’s fallen for is a vampire, and that doesn’t even cover the other 80% of his friendship circle. The boy attracts the supernatural like a god damn magnet, It's really only a matter of time until he finds out."

“I don’t know about you but when I was human, my first thought when my friends were acting weird wasn’t ‘oh they must not be human.” Brita said looking at Alexis still confused.

“Obviously, but Charlie is smart and nosy. He’ll put it together eventually.”

“What are you saying?” Lagoona asked.

“I’m saying we can wait until he potentially puts himself in danger trying to figure things out for himself or we can tell him.”

They all looked at Alexis like he’d grown an extra head.

“You’re joking.” Brita said after awhile “That’s still putting him in danger.”

“Maybe not.” Alexis said shaking his head “Knowledge is power, knowing what he’s facing could help him.”Alexis paused looking at Lagoona “And Rosé.”

“You’ve always been part of the shadow world, you don’t know what it’s like to find it, especially as a human. Jackie and I were when we learned about it and look at us now.” Lagoona snapped.

“Our circumstances weren’t theirs.” Jackie added quietly “They wouldn’t be surrounded by the same toxicity we were.” Jackie sighed “But like you said Jan is nosy, Rosé too, they wouldn’t be satisfied just being in the loop. They’re going to want to understand it, which could get them hurt.”

“I never said it would be easy, but they have a right to know the truth.”

“You’re the one who originally told us to keep it from them.”

“I know, but that was when it was just us four keeping it from them. Now it just feels like something is wants them to know.”

“What tree told you that?”

Alexis rolled his eyes “Something draws the people of the shadow world to them, especially Jan, I mean what were the odds that he was the only human on season twelve?”

“That doesn’t mean it’s a good thing.” Jackie said picking at his acrylics “I had people drawn to me when I was human, and we know how that story ended.” The room fell silent. “Sometimes ignorance is bliss.”

“I just can’t shake the feeling that something or someone else is going to do it if we don’t.” Alexis said defeated slouching on the couch. “Then we would have no control over what happens to them.”


End file.
